Il rit, il danse, et il s'en va
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ça avait toujours été lui. Le Maître. Toujours présent, l'épicentre du chaos qu'était sa vie. Toujours là, avec leurs deux visages qui ne cessaient de changer, d'évoluer. Une amitié plus ancienne et plus complexe qu'il était possible de l'imaginer. (Tranche de vie)


**Il rit, il danse, et il s'en va**

C'est un homme qui ne doit pas avoir tout à fait trente ans. Il sourit, un sourire qui est peut-être un peu trop large, et qui transfigure son visage rond, enfantin. Un sourire qui est lumineux, tout en dent, tout en gaminerie, un sourire un peu trop éblouissant, qui a quelque chose du politicien, qui a quelque chose du gosse, et qui est étrangement hypnotisant. Il a des yeux qui semblent presque dorés, ambre, ocre, et qui pétille au-dessus du sourire. Le regard est à l'image du sourire. Il est adulte, il rayonne de quelque chose d'ancien, une espèce de connaissance et d'intelligence froide, tout autant qu'il est jeune, qu'il est vif, qu'il est espiègle, joyeux. Il sent l'eau de Cologne, celle de la meilleure qualité qui soit. Il porte un costume sombre, un sur-mesure, et il a autant l'air d'un homme d'affaire qu'un enfant déguisé.

Il lui tend la main, cet homme. Et le Docteur la saisit. C'est une poigne assurée, c'est une poigne de dirigeant. Elle est solide, elle a quelque chose d'impérieux. C'est une poigne qui est très brève, et qui le relâche quasiment à l'instant où elle le saisit.

Il s'appelle Harold Saxon. C'est le nom qu'il lui a donné. Il est en visite auprès des hauts-fonctionnaires de l'UNIT. On a prévenu le Docteur- cet homme avait de grande chance d'être Premier Ministre. Après Harriet Jones, bien sûr.

Le Docteur ne sait qu'en penser. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, chez Harold Saxon. Il sourit, largement, et, par moment, tout ce sur quoi il peut se focaliser sont ses dents. Trop pointues, les canines. Un sourire qui, par flash éphémère, quitte le gamin et le politique pour devenir prédateur. Il a l'impression de sentir une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos. Il a presque envie de fuir, juste par instants, de tout petits instants.

Parce qu'Harold Saxon lui semble affreusement familier. C'est peut-être le sourire prédateur, le regard ancien, la poigne impérieuse. Il ne le sait pas. Il est familier.

Le plus étrange, dans cette familiarité, c'est qu'elle ne se contente pas de l'effarer. Elle fait aussi battre ses cœurs plus fort, plus vite. C'est une familiarité qui a aussi quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant, de galvanisant. Une familiarité qui le met en confiance. Une familiarité qui fait naître quelques bulles de joie au creux de sa poitrine. Il est incapable de la définir. De la comprendre. Peut-être est-ce la gaminerie du sourire, le pétillement du regard, l'assurance de la poigne.

Il n'a pas le temps de demander, cependant. Déjà, Harold Saxon s'éloigne, encadré de ses gardes du corps, le pas souple, agile, presque dansant.

Le Docteur sait qu'il lui faudra creuser la question. Qu'il devrait s'enquérir sur cet homme étrange. Et il le ferait, quand la Terre ne sera pas menacée d'une énième invasion- comme c'était le cas, à l'instant.

Il se détourne. Il a archivé l'information. Il s'en occuperait. Pas tout de suite. Plus tard.

Pour le moment, il se contente, simplement, de se demander pourquoi Diable sa bouche sourit ainsi, pourquoi Diable ses mains tremblent autant.

OoOooOooOoo

Il fait trop chaud. C'est une certitude. Peut-être est-ce à cause de son costume, de son long manteau d'hiver. Peut-être est-ce à cause de tous ces corps vivants qui se sont entassés ici pendant des mois, des années. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la surchauffe des moteurs de la fusée qui décolle en direction des étoiles mourantes. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la course dans les couloirs, dans les salles veinées de tuyaux piquetés de rouille.

Peut-être est-ce, tout compte fait, à cause de l'adrénaline, de la stupéfaction, du bonheur et de l'horreur exacerbée que provoque en lui la vue du Professeur Yana.

Non.

Pas le Professeur Yana. Il voit, dans ce regard qui n'est plus humain et qui a vieilli, tout à coup, de plusieurs siècles, qu'il n'y a plus de Professeur Yana. Il y a plus.

Leurs regards se croisent, se rencontrent, s'entrechoquent. Il voit qu'ils se reconnaissent tout deux. Il voit, sur le visage de l'autre, la douleur, la colère, la rage, la haine. Comme elles avaient toujours été présentes, semble-t-il. Mais, pourtant, pendant un instant, il pourrait jurer qu'il hésite. Il est debout, devant le Tardis, la main sur le bois de la porte, et il ne bouge pas. Pendant une seconde, il est tout à fait immobile, la main crispée contre ses côtes, le visage débordant de mots étranges qu'il ne disait pas et qu'il ne disait jamais. Pendant une seconde, au milieu de la douleur, de la colère, de la rage, de la haine, il y a la reconnaissance d'un très vieil homme, perdu, blessé, vétéran de guerre, qui retrouve enfin, après des années, son plus vieil ami. Un très vieil homme dans lequel réside encore, peut-être, des traces de celui qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, voulait encore sauver l'humanité entière en lui offrant un dernier espoir.

Bien sûr, ça ne dure qu'une seconde. Ces moments, ils existent, mais ils sont toujours fugaces. Le Docteur le sait, a appris à le savoir. Ça n'empêche pas que ça blesse, quand, une nouvelle fois, une énième fois, le Maître se détourne, s'engouffre dans le Tardis, et l'enferme en-dehors. L'abandonne à la mort.

Bien sûr, il se rut sur la porte. Il supplie, il tente de raisonner. Il sait que c'est peine perdue. Ça l'avait toujours été. Il l'entend qui hurle, à l'intérieur. Il voit l'éclat solaire de la régénération. Il entend le moteur qui gronde et crache sous l'éclatement de toute cette énergie. Il y a une part de lui, la rationnelle, la froide, la cynique qui s'est forgée dans la guerre, qui peste contre le nouveau visage qui en résulterait, et qui, assurément, serait bien plus difficile à reconnaître. L'autre part, celle qui saigne, qui pleure, qui gronde, qui ressent et qui hurle, et qui, peut-être, et plus large que l'autre, se lamente, ne peut s'empêcher de regretter ce visage qui disparait et qu'il aurait voulu connaître plus.

La voix qui lui parle, par les haut-parleurs, est narquoise. Elle est espiègle, gamine, joyeuse, et elle a un accent rauque, des angles graves, ronronnant et grondant. Elle est familière, cette voix. Comme l'avait été le regard du Professeur Yana, à l'instant.

Déjà, le Tardis se dématérialise. Il appelle le nom. Maître. Maître. Maître. Il n'obtient pas de réponse. Bien sûr, qu'il n'en obtient pas.

Il y a Martha et Jack qui hurlent, juste un peu plus loin, et qui tentent vainement d'endiguer les vagues d'ennemis qui s'efforcent de les atteindre. Il ne bouge pas tout de suite. Ses cœurs battent si vite qu'il craint un instant de les sentir imploser. Il entend le sang qui bat, qui bat, si fort, dans ses oreilles. Il se demande si le son s'approche, de près ou de loin, aux tambours de son vieil ami.

Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul. Qu'il n'est plus seul. Et, pourtant, il y avait longtemps que la solitude ne lui avait pas semblée si palpable.

OoOooOooOoo

Il arrache quasiment le portable des mains de Martha. C'était peut-être trop brusque, certainement trop brusque. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il a simplement bondi en avant, et il l'a saisi. Un élan d'adrénaline, sans le moindre doute. L'entente du nom Saxon, et le besoin, la nécessité de lui parler, de l'entendre, d'établir un contact. Un besoin qui est motivé par la colère, le ressentiment, la froide logique d'une négociation à construire. Une nécessité qui est motivée par la tristesse, la solitude, les souvenirs, la joie absurde, le désespoir de lui faire comprendre.

Il le prend, ce portable, et le colle vivement contre son oreille, s'éloignant déjà à grands pas de Martha, de Jack. Il n'a que trois mots à dire, et il entend, distinctement, la respiration de l'autre qui se bloque, à l'autre bout du fil. Un empressement, le froissement des tissus, le son d'une touche de téléphone qu'on enclenchait. Et, enfin, son nom qu'on murmurait presque. Une voix qui n'était plus vraiment espiègle, plus vraiment gamine. Il y ressent, il y décèle, il y voit le miroir des émotions qu'il sent bouillonner en lui-même. Il y a une forme de soulagement, de faim, d'appétit, dans ces deux syllabes. Une connaissance, aussi. Le Docteur sait que celui qui les prononce doit être le seul à le connaître vraiment.

Il voudrait se repaître dans l'échange qui ouvre la conversation. Un échange qui lui rappelle autrefois, qui lui rappelle l'avant-guerre, l'avant Moment. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Et il sait que le Maître ne veut pas. Ils dansent, tout deux, au bord d'un vide, et ils le savent. Ils le sentent. C'est d'autant plus paradoxal qu'entre les demandes d'informations, de réponses, les commentaires narquois et les provocations, c'est eux qui se cherchent, qui se devinent, qui se reconnaissent. L'enjeu, pour eux, ce n'est pas seulement l'avenir de la Terre. Leur enjeu, c'est un drame personnel, celui des deux derniers spécimens d'une espèce que l'un d'entre eux avait détruite. Ironique que ce ne soit pas celui auquel on aurait pu s'attendre.

Ironique, de sentir dans la voix du Maître la haine, la rancœur, le ressentiment, lorsqu'il lui confirme ce qu'il savait déjà- que Gallifrey n'est plus, et qu'il a lui-même pressé la détente. De sentir que l'information heurte l'autre, qu'elle le blesse, et de sentir, dans les mots qu'il vocifère, qu'il souffle, qu'il gronde dans le combiné, qu'il s'agit là de quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais, jamais pardonner. Que le Docteur, cette fois-ci, l'a surpassé dans l'horreur.

C'est l'ironie d'un drame personnel, et de sentiments qu'ils se jettent à la face comme s'il s'agissait d'insultes. Les mots sont acides, sont agressifs. Les siens aussi, à lui, le Docteur. Il tente de lui faire comprendre, au Maître. Qu'ils sont seuls, qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Et il sait que l'autre ressent. Il sait que l'autre comprend. Il sait que l'autre le souhaite, tout autant que lui. Ils le savent tout deux. Ils se mentent. C'est ce qu'ils font de mieux. Et les mots restent mauvais, restent pleins d'amertume.

Le Docteur le sent qui s'échappe. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il sourit, il joue, c'est un gosse espiègle au cerveau brillant et à la rage démesurée. Une pirouette, et il lui glisse entre les doigts. Les mots qu'il crache dans le combiné, qui sont de plus en plus désespérés, qui vont jusqu'à promettre, promettre absurdement, de rejoindre le Maître dans sa conquête, sont étouffés par le tambourinement des doigts contre le bureau. Un rythme à quatre temps.

Le Docteur n'avait jamais fait le poids, face aux tambours. Il n'est pas sûr que le Maître l'ait fait, lui aussi. Il est même presque certain que l'autre est écrasé, est dominé par eux. C'est ironique. Maître de rien, pas même de lui-même. C'est affreusement triste. La colère et la rancœur s'étouffe un instant- pendant une seconde, il ne veut plus qu'aider. Tendre la main, le saisir, le sauver, le faire aller mieux.

C'est peine perdue. L'autre l'a vu venir. Il le sait, parce que c'est une nouvelle pirouette de gosse précoce. Les caméras sont pointées sur lui, sur Martha, sur Jack. La voix gronde, contre son oreille. Un grondement féroce, qui se dépouille de son sang-froid.

« Allons, Docteur, c'est l'heure de fuir. »

Il ne veut pas fuir. Il sait que, quelque part, le Maître ne veut pas qu'il fuît non plus.

« Fuis ! »

Il entend les questions paniquées de Martha, de Jack, et il est incapable de bouger. Dans la voix du Maître, il y a presque un accent de désespoir. Il se demande, juste une seconde, s'il veut le faire fuir, le faire se cacher, parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ferait s'il lui mettait la main dessus.

« **Fuis !** »

Ses jambes se mettent en marche. Presque malgré lui. Il a la sensation de s'arracher à lui-même, en éteignant ce téléphone qu'il tient à la main. Ça avait été un cri, ce dernier mot du Maître. Un hurlement, un ordre impérieux, une demande désespérée.

Il se met en route. Il avait toujours fui. Toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il fuyait.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

OoOooOooOoo

C'est une aide si inespérée, si proche d'un miracle, qu'elle en a presque quelque chose de suspicieux. C'est un homme qui doit tout juste avoir trente ans. Il doit être jeune, mais il traîne derrière lui quelque chose d'affreusement las, d'affreusement vieux, d'affreusement fatigué. Il essaye de sourire, d'avoir l'air gamin et enjoué, mais le sourire ne cesse de vaciller, de s'effondrer. Ses lèvres sont sèches, il ne cesse de les humidifier, trop nerveux, sans doute. Ses yeux essayent de pétiller, mais l'étincelle s'éteint, et le brillant qui s'en tire est celui des larmes qui menacent de poindre. Ils sont bruns, ses yeux. Avec des pointes d'acajou, d'ocre, et peut-être même de vert. Ils ne cessent de bondir sur toutes choses, deux animaux acculés. Ses cheveux sont noirs, comme la barbe désordonnée qui lui entoure sa bouche. Ils font ressortir ses cernes, le rouge de la cornée de ses yeux. Il a l'air épuisé, à bout de souffle. Il a l'air en colère, aussi. Ses mains ne cessent de trembler, de tiquer, de se refermer dans le vide. Il a l'air d'un drogué en redescente, il a l'air d'un homme tout juste sorti d'un Enfer.

Il les a vu courir, assis sur un banc, les mains sur les cuisses, comme s'il s'était placé là dans le seul but de les attendre. Son regard s'était immédiatement posé sur eux, et le Docteur aurait juré y lire quelque chose de familier -la rage, la rancœur, le désespoir-. Aurait juré, oui, mais c'était, évidemment, ridicule.

L'homme s'est levé, et il a stoppé leur course. Il dit les avoir vu aux informations. Il dit connaître un endroit où les cacher. Il tente de les convaincre avec un sourire qui ne cesse de mourir.

Il n'inspire pas la confiance. Il a l'air d'une ruine. La ruine d'un monument qui dut autrefois être splendide, mais qui avait été bombardé trop de fois. Il a un regard étrange pour Martha et pour Jack. Il a un regard plus étrange encore pour le Docteur. Il n'a pas donné son nom.

Pourtant, le Docteur sent qu'il allait la lui donner. Sa confiance. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui le pousse à accepter, qui le pousse à suivre. Alors, il suit, malgré les protestations de ses compagnons.

L'homme trotte avec eux, il dirige la course. Il n'est pas rapide, ses pas semblent alourdis. Epuisé, bien sûr. Las. C'est étrangement familier de courir à ses côtés.

Il les laisse devant un vieil entrepôt. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas de caméras, par ici. Qu'il en a évité les principales. Qu'ils devaient avoir quelques heures devant eux. Il est à bout de souffle, et il regarde dans le vide. Vers eux, dans leurs directions, sans pour autant parvenir à vraiment se focaliser. Il a un regard hanté.

Le Docteur lui demande pourquoi il les aide, comme cela. L'homme ne répond pas, pas tout de suite. La question semble le surprendre, ingénument. Il a l'air perdu, il a l'air de se la poser vraiment. Sa bouche s'entrouvre, sur un silence qu'il ne parvient pas à former en mots. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, juste un peu, et ils sont beaux, ces yeux, avec toute la lumière qui vient s'y refléter. La réponse, quand il parvint enfin à la formuler, a quelque chose de profondément sincère, d'honnête. Un enfant sans repère, à bout de force, qui ne sait plus rien. Sans identité, sans objectif.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il dit ça, de son ton trop sincère, trop ingénu, trop doux, trop bas, et il s'éloigne. Le Docteur ne tente pas de le rattraper. Martha et Jack non plus. Ils restent tout trois silencieux, jusqu'à ce que la silhouette aux épaules étrangement basses ait totalement disparue.

« Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, » affirme Jack.

Le Docteur ne répond pas, le regard rivé sur la porte par laquelle l'inconnu était sorti. Ils restent dans l'entrepôt, jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

OoOooOooOoo

La porte s'ouvre, un bruit métallique qu'il a appris à associer au début des tourments. Il entend les pas, presque silencieux, ceux des chaussures d'excellente qualité qui glisse sur le sol poli et lustré. Il peut sentir la présence de l'autre Seigneur du Temps. Une présence qui s'imposait et qui dominait. Pourtant, les pas ne sont pas aussi déterminés et décidés qu'ils le sont habituellement. Ils sont presque hésitants.

Il ne bouge pas. Allongé, sur le sol, sous cette ridicule tente qu'on lui avait érigé, au beau milieu de la salle centrale du Valiant. Il sait que le Maître attend probablement de lui qu'il sorte, immédiatement. Il ne le fait pas. Il prétend dormir. Tout mouvement est douloureux. Ses muscles, ses os sont vieux. Il se sent las. Il ne relève même pas l'étrangeté de la scène.

Il fait encore nuit, et l'autre n'a même pas allumé la lumière, en rentrant. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Le silence, la façon dont il s'approchait sans lui enjoindre, impérieux, de se montrer, de venir ramper à ses pieds. Il se demande, un instant, si c'est pour mieux le surprendre, pour tenter de l'effrayer dans son sommeil. Il pense que ce serait pathétique, même pour lui.

Et, de fait, ça l'est certainement. Les pas s'arrêtent juste devant la tente, et il ne se passe rien de plus. Il l'entend, simplement, s'asseoir, à même le sol. Il l'entend qui triture les boutons de sa veste, qui tapote, inconsciemment, très doucement, un rythme à quatre temps sur ses cuisses. Ils ne disent rien. Le Docteur comprend qu'ils savent tout deux que l'autre est là, que l'autre est éveillé.

Cette fois, sa curiosité est piquée. Le Maître ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, ne demande rien. Il entend simplement sa respiration, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il peut presque se convaincre qu'il entend les battements des deux cœurs, par-dessus le tapotement des tambours. Et le silence s'étire. S'étire. S'étire.

Et puis, enfin, le Maître parle. Son ton est très bas, à peine audible, et il lui semble presque vulnérable. C'est une question. Elle semble être ronronnée. Il sait que c'est simplement l'effet que donnait la voix de cette régénération.

« Quand tu détruis Gallifrey, est-ce que tu as pensé au fait que tu pourrais me tuer aussi ? »

Le Docteur se sent se figer. Il sent ses cœurs qui se stoppent, juste un instant, juste une seconde. Les tapotements à quatre temps se sont abruptement arrêtés. Il sent l'attente, l'exigence d'une réponse. Et quelque chose d'autre. Une anxiété. Un espoir.

La question est inattendue, elle blesse, elle est cruelle, elle fait naître en lui une culpabilité telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Depuis Rose, pour être plus juste. Mais la réponse est évidente. Elle brûle, sur sa langue, et il s'entend la vomir avant d'avoir pu seulement y penser.

« Oui. »

La question était blessante et cruelle, il se rend compte que la réponse l'est plus encore. Il s'entend la prononcer de son ton plat, de son ton fatigué, et, une nouvelle fois, il se hait pour cela. Il sait qu'il aurait pu répondre autre chose. Qu'il aurait pu prétendre qu'il le croyait mort depuis longtemps. C'était faux. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Pas avant d'avoir usé du Moment. Et il sait que le mensonge serait évident. L'autre n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est son ami d'enfance, c'est la personne qui le connait le mieux dans ce vaste univers. Et, pour une fois, il ne veut pas mentir. Pas à lui. Pas quand la démarche se faisait si sincère, si personnelle.

Il n'y a pas de réponse, pendant longtemps. Et ce silence a quelque chose de douloureux, de lancinant, d'affreusement triste, qui lui colle à la peau, qui goutte, dégouline, poisseux et inévitable. Ça l'étouffe presque. Il sent que le Maître s'y étouffe aussi.

Il l'entend prendre une grande inspiration. Il prend conscience que la réponse avait bloqué la respiration, dans la poitrine de l'autre. Dans son esprit s'impose, un instant, sans raison, la vision de deux yeux bruns, acajous, ocre, presque vert, qui tentaient de ravaler les larmes qui montaient toujours.

« Je vois. »

C'est juste deux mots, deux petits mots, qui sont très plats, eux aussi, très vides, très sobres. Il n'y a plus rien de ronronnant, de vulnérable. Il n'ajoute rien. Lui non plus. Le Docteur l'entend se relever, d'un geste qui devait être fluide, qui devait être élégant, qui devait être mécanique et morne.

Les pas s'éloignent de nouveau. Ils ne sont plus hésitants, mais ils ne sont pas décidés pour autant. Ce sont des pas, c'est tout. Des pas vides. Automatiques. La porte s'ouvre, de nouveau. Elle se referme aussitôt.

Le Docteur ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit.

OoOooOooOoo

Le visage est de nouveau souriant. Un sourire provoquant, un sourire trop large, qui se crispe aux commissures. Qui se crispe, parce que, de toute évidence, le Maître souffre. Il fournit un effort phénoménal, et cela, autant que la blessure, est source de douleur. Le Docteur a l'impression de la sentir lui-même, cette douleur. Ses cœurs doivent être en train de se briser tout net.

Les yeux, une fois encore, ont l'air dorés. C'est parce qu'ils sont trop ouverts, et que toute la lumière du Valiant, des néons, du jour, s'y engouffre. Ils ne pétillent plus, pourtant. Déjà, ils s'éteignent, malgré le sourire, malgré les mots grinçants qui revendiquent la victoire. La respiration est laborieuse, le corps se tord dans ses bras. Il est chaud, il est bouillant, et il le sert contre lui, comme si la proximité pouvait l'ancrer à ses côtés. Il sent les larmes qui ruissèlent sur ses joues. L'une d'entre elle tombe sur le visage du Maître. Elle roule un instant, le long de ses pommettes, et on pourrait presque croire que c'est lui, qui pleure.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne se disent pas. Dans les supplications du Docteur, il y a l'aveu de son besoin. Du besoin qu'il a de l'autre. De la peur, du refus de le voir mourir. A voix haute, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas être le seul de son espèce, _nous sommes les seuls qui restent_. A l'intérieur, c'est parce qu'il refuse de voir mourir, comme cela, le Maître entre toute personne, _je ne veux pas te perdre_.

Dans les grincements narquois du Maître, il y a l'accusation. Celle qui est passée sous silence, _ma mort ne te gênait pas quand tu pensais la provoquer. _Il y a la peur, l'angoisse de la mort, _est-ce que les tambours se tairont avec moi ?_ Et, surtout, il y a la vulnérabilité, cachée, enfouie, ravalée, refoulée, mais que le Docteur voit, ressent, perçoit, par chaque détail de son expression- _j'ai besoin de savoir qu'au moins une personne pleurera ma mort._

Il le sent qui meurt, là, entre ses bras. Le corps devient plus lourd, la lumière s'éteint, le sourire s'efface, la peau pâlit. C'est terrible. Il se sent mourir aussi, à petit feu. Il se souvient que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenu, comme ça, contre lui, il avait souri aussi, ses yeux avaient scintillés, mais il n'avait pas été en train de mourir. C'était à l'époque où ils s'appelaient encore Koschei et Theta, et ils s'étaient tenus là, l'un contre l'autre, allongé dans une étendue d'herbe rouge, contemplant le ciel et les étoiles, les cœurs battant à l'unisson. Les cœurs ne battent plus à l'unisson. Celui du Maître se dérègle. Il est à l'agonie, et il l'est intentionnellement. Il meurt, et il le regarde droit dans les yeux, il l'oblige, le contraint à le voir s'éteindre.

Et il s'éteint.

Le Docteur l'a cru mort durant des années. Il le retrouve à peine. Et c'est déjà un cadavre qui se trouve contre lui. Les yeux se sont fermés, il a cessé de respirer. Les tambours, sans doute, se sont éteints.

Il refuse de le croire, pourtant. Il ne le lâche pas, il le berce. Comme si la chaleur allait revenir, comme si l'or de la régénération allait scintiller, comme si le sourire allait s'étirer. Ce n'est pas le cas. Le corps est de plus en plus mou, de plus en plus raide, et il ne bouge plus. Bougera plus. Il n'y a plus l'odeur propre aux Seigneurs du Temps. Juste l'eau de Cologne et le sang.

Alors, quand il comprend, enfin, que ça y est, qu'il est de nouveau seul, et que c'est le Maître, Koschei, entre toute personne, qui vient de mourir, il hurle. Il hurle, parce que ça fait mal, que ça le met en rage, que ça lui donne envie de tout détruire. De tout lâcher. De tout abandonner. De pleurer la mort, de pleurer le gâchis, l'immense gâchis.

Il ne le fait pas, bien sûr. Il n'a pas le choix, ne l'a jamais eu. Il reprend la mission qu'il s'est attribuée, qu'on lui a attribuée. Et il essaye, comme il peut, d'oublier que quelque part, en haut d'une falaise, il y a un vent du Nord qui disperse les cendres d'une des personnes, de la personne, la plus importante de sa vie.

OoOooOooOoo

Il ne s'était pas attendu à le revoir. Et pourtant.

Il est encore en train de courir. Il lui semble, parfois, que c'est à cela qu'il passe sa vie. Courir. Fuir. Et lui, il semble qu'il passe sa vie sur des bancs, à attendre qu'il passe. Qu'il passe, pour lui venir en aide, petit miracle inattendu.

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Il a juste l'air plus fatigué encore. Il ne se lève pas en le voyant, cette fois. Il l'observe de loin, et le Docteur sait qu'il l'a reconnu. Il semble surpris, cependant, d'être reconnu. Il le voit dans ses yeux. Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Il ne se lève pas, il ne bouge pas. Il penche, simplement, un peu, la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux sont noirs, sa peau, couleur de bronze. Familier, rassurant. Las et triste. Ça le coupe tout net dans sa course. C'est étrange, bien sûr. Ce qui motive sa course, c'est certainement l'un des plus grands bouleversements de sa vie. Parce qu'il sait, il sait, qu'il est revenu. Le Maître. Une part de lui a survécu. Il est en vie. Il n'est pas mort. Et il veut le trouver. Le trouver, stopper le carnage inévitable, et, enfin, enfin, l'aider. Changer les choses.

Rien n'aurait dû l'arrêter. Pas avec cet objectif en tête. Pas alors qu'il suivait la fragrance si connue, si souvent recherchée. Rien n'aurait dû l'arrêter. Mais ces deux yeux là, ils le clouent sur place. Il n'y peut rien. Il pense, fugacement, que c'est parce qu'il est redevable envers cet homme. Ça sonne comme un mensonge. C'en est sûrement un. Il ne sait même plus quand il avait commencé à se mentir à soit même.

L'homme ne bouge pas, il reste assis sur son banc. Il a l'air de frissonner, sous son large manteau. Il triture ses mains. Il a presque l'air malade. Seul. Au bord des larmes, encore, malgré cette parodie grimaçante de sourire qu'il se force à lui adresser. Alors, sans y réfléchir, le Docteur s'approche de lui. La question lui échappe sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il pense que cette question est une tentative de justification. Une justification envers lui-même, pour avoir stoppée sa course. Elle est stupide, cette question. Il s'en rend compte, bien après l'avoir prononcée.

« Bonjours, vous n'auriez pas vu passer un homme ? »

L'homme semble au moins aussi stupéfait que lui. Par la question, par le fait de se voir adressé la parole. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il hausse les sourcils. Il y a beaucoup d'autres gens, dans la rue. Beaucoup d'hommes.

Ils en prennent de toute évidence conscience en même temps. Et c'est un nouveau petit miracle, parce que l'homme, si morose, si épuisé, si mélancolique, éclate de rire. C'est un rire de gamin, un rire qui pourrait presque sonner hystérique, mais qui, étrangement, est simplement mélodieux. Il est beau, ce rire, parce qu'il est spontané. Il est hypnotique. Il est _familier_. Le Docteur, tout à son empressement, tout à son angoisse, sent lui-même le sourire qui étend ses propres lèvres. Un sourire très large, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis que Donna était partie. Il se sent mieux. Juste un peu, juste un instant.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir être plus précis, vous savez, » articule l'inconnu, entre deux éclats de rire.

Sa voix est agréable. Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Le Docteur n'avait pas fait attention, la dernière fois. Elle est chaude, elle a quelque chose qui vous mettait immédiatement en confiance. Qui le mettait immédiatement en confiance. Il s'entend rire, juste un peu, à son tour. Il se sent ridicule, un peu stupide, un peu gauche, et ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Quelque chose qui le rend plus léger. Maladroitement, il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, tentant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. De nouveau un gamin légèrement inadapté aux mœurs qu'on attendait de lui. Ça lui fait du bien.

« Quelqu'un qui ressemble au dernier Premier Ministre, Saxon. Probablement. Je crois. Sauf imprévu. »

L'autre ne semble même pas déphasé par sa piètre description. Son sourire s'élargit, juste un peu plus, et on pourrait presque croire qu'il avait vraiment l'air heureux, qu'il n'y avait plus aucune larme retenue pour faire briller ses pupilles. Il semble reprendre son calme, et, un instant, son expression est presque tendre, son regard presque chaleureux. Les cernes semblent moins marquées. Le Docteur lui-même sent un inexplicable élan d'affection envers cet homme qu'il ne connait même pas.

« Essayez la décharge. Il me semble avoir aperçu un individu louche qui s'y dirigeait. »

La décharge, c'était l'endroit vers lequel le Docteur se dirigeait, juste quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était de là que provenait l'odeur, la _présence_. C'est une confirmation, une confirmation inattendue, et elle ranime l'anxiété, l'angoisse.

Il se confond en remerciements, que l'homme balaye d'un petit geste de la main, roulant des yeux, bien plus vivant, bien plus naturel qu'il ne l'avait été la dernière fois. Il aurait voulu, absurdement, rester encore un peu. Il ne peut pas. Il le sait. Le Maître passait avant tout, avait toujours passé avant tout. Alors, il sourit une dernière fois, et il reprend sa course, sans pour autant s'empêcher de jeter des petits regards en arrière. L'homme ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il le recroiserait.

Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il aurait du temps pour en apprendre plus sur l'inconnu aux yeux si mélancoliques.

OoOooOooOoo

La personne qui lui fait face n'est même plus tout à fait vivante. C'est au moins une certitude. Il a un pied dans la tombe, et, de toute évidence, il est en souffrance. Ses yeux sont de nouveau brillants, scintillants, dorés, mais ils n'avaient jamais semblé si fous. Presque exorbités. Le Docteur s'y voit reflété, et s'y trouve pathétique, ridicule, impuissant, étendu comme il l'est à même le sol.

La voix n'a rien de caressante, de composé. Elle crache et déblatère et répète et vomit et scande et assène, des mots qui tournent en boucle, encore, et encore, et encore, une logorrhée incessante et abrutissante. Ses mains sont blafardes, sont squelettiques, sont sales, sont crispées dans ses cheveux trop blancs, maculés de poussière, de terre. Lui aussi, en un sens, est pathétique, ridicule, impuissant. Une créature disloquée qui s'assassine toute seule et qui n'a plus rien de la splendeur terrible du Maître d'antan.

Et pourtant, il rit, il sourit, il moque, narquois, faussement supérieur. Il pirouette, il ignore, il balaie les supplications. Comme toujours. Jamais, cependant, le masque n'avait été si fendillé. Ses mains tremblent, elles luisent de bleu, son regard se perd dans le vide. Il y a de la douleur, partout, sur ses traits. Il frappe, il frappe, il frappe, il frappe, un deux trois quatre, avec le pied, les doigts, les mains, contre le sol.

Le Docteur aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois. L'arracher aux tambours, à la résurrection ratée. Le faire aller mieux. Et il voudrait le faire taire, le secouer, lui faire comprendre, à cet imbécile borné, que la situation les dépassait tout à fait. Il voudrait l'embrasser, se réjouir de le voir en vie, l'aider, encore, toujours. Il voudrait le frapper, l'étrangler, lui jeter à la face les nouvelles morts dont il est responsable. Un immonde tas de cadavre qui ne cesse de grandir, de s'accumuler.

Un tas de cadavre, qui, quelque part, est bien loin d'égaler celui qui suit le Docteur à la trace.

Et puis, les mains sales et tremblantes encadrent son visage, à lui. Paumes contre ses joues, front contre front. C'est soudain, c'est inattendu, c'est exactement comme autrefois. Et, en même temps, ça n'a rien à voir. Leurs esprits s'effleurent, juste un instant, et le Docteur ne songe même pas à refuser l'accès. Au contraire, il se précipite au contact. Le Maître a fermé les yeux, son visage est l'image même de la concentration, du désespoir de se faire entendre et comprendre.

Et, juste comme cela, le Docteur entend.

Un rythme impitoyable, bien trop fort, bien trop sonore, qui martelait, martelait, sans merci. Une abomination, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Un rythme auquel il était impossible d'échapper, répétitif, une boucle sans fin, trop courte, à peine une respiration.

Il s'en arrache aussitôt. Les quelques secondes passées à écouter sont déjà de trop. Il lui semble presque que les tambours, les éternels tambours, l'ont suivi. Le regard du Maître est surpris, surpris par la brusque rupture. Peut-être même vexé, trahi. Une blessure qui se mue en curiosité affamée quand il prend conscience de l'horreur et de la stupéfaction qui peint l'expression du Docteur. Une avidité qui a quelque chose d'agonisant. Ses yeux sont trop larges, il a l'air d'un enfant, comme toujours.

Et, lorsque le Docteur lui dit, lui balbutie, lui avoue ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se transfigure. Il se fige, juste un instant. Et puis, c'est le soulagement, un soulagement si intense et profond qu'il en devient obscène. Un soulagement qui se mue en joie réprimée, en joie qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il semble écrasé, broyé par les émotions.

_C'est réel, c'est réel !_

Et ça l'était. Réel. Voilà toute l'horreur de la chose. Parce que quel que soit la chose qui avait élu résidence dans l'esprit de son vieil ami, elle l'avait transformé, elle l'avait mutilé, elle l'avait conduit dans une folie qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Elle avait brisé et terni ce qui était fait pour être le chef d'œuvre de l'univers. Un être qui aurait pu être magnifique. Une magnificence qui se dessine, jamais achevée, derrière la splendeur abominable de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il ne peut rien dire, rien faire, pourtant. Déjà, le Maître a ri, a bondi, est parti, dans un éclat de lumière blanche, dans le bruit des balles qui éclatent tout autour d'eux. Il est parti, et le Docteur a l'affreuse impression de l'avoir abandonné- de ne l'avoir jamais, peut-être, vraiment écouté.

OoOooOooOoo

« Tu es un génie. Je le jure, tu l'es vraiment. Mais tu pourrais être tellement plus. Tu pourrais être magnifique. Avec un esprit comme celui-là, nous pourrions voyager au travers des étoiles- ce serait un honneur. Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de contrôler l'univers… Juste le voir. Avoir le privilège de contempler tout le temps et l'espace. C'est la seule chose qui vaut la peine d'être retenue. »

Il voit. Que, pour une fois, l'autre écoute. L'autre écoute vraiment. Son sourire narquois et suffisant s'est effacé, peu à peu, s'est affaissé. Sa tête est penchée, juste un peu, sur le côté. Vulnérable. Une émotion qui se met à vif, qui transparaît, inexorablement, sur les traits fatigués. Sous la lumière du soleil, celle qui l'inonde par la large fenêtre vitrée, ses cheveux semblent immaculés, ses yeux sont tout à fait dorés. Ils scintillent, ces yeux, parce qu'il y a des larmes qui commencent à les embuer. Elles s'accumulent, sans jamais glisser, contre ses cils. Il ne cligne pas une seule fois. Il l'observe vraiment, le fixe, l'écoute, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des siècles. Et il sent, il sent, qu'il est tenté, qu'il le veut vraiment, qu'il désire vraiment accepter l'offre. Qu'il brûle d'enfin, enfin, se plier à cette promesse de gosse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Qu'il brûle de reprendre la place qui lui avait toujours été dédié, au côté du Docteur. Et le Docteur sent l'espoir qui vient gonfler sa propre poitrine. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

« Est-ce qu'il cessera, alors ? Le son, dans ma tête. »

Une émotion à nue. Si affreusement triste, resignée, et pourtant, vibrant d'un espoir qu'il n'assumait pas tout à fait. Une supplique.

« Je pourrais aider. »

Il le pense, évidemment qu'il le pense. Il pourrait aider. Il devait aider. Il voulait aider. La certitude absolue qu'il y a dans sa voix semble bouleverser, encore un peu plus, l'homme qui lui fait face. Il n'est même plus vraiment sûr de savoir s'il s'agit du Maître, où s'il s'agit, simplement, de Koschei.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais, sans ce son. »

La constatation est sincère, est sincère comme il était rare qu'il le soit. Il n'y a plus de filtre, de mensonge. Et la réponse est une évidence. Le Docteur, Theta, n'a même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, d'y penser.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je serais, sans toi. »

Et c'est vrai. Ils le sentent, le ressentent, tout les deux. L'émotion heurte Koschei de plein fouet. Sa pupille s'est rétrécie au milieu de l'or de son iris. Il cligne des yeux. L'une des larmes lui échappe, glisse sur sa joue, roule sur sa peau. Un instant, une seconde, il y a un éclat profondément tendre, profondément chaleureux, qui l'illumine. Un éclat qui est entaché du poids de tout ce qui l'avait salie, cette tendresse, cette chaleur, une tristesse mélancolique et bouleversée qui ne le quitte pas.

Et puis, les lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire, d'un sourire un peu tremblant, et de tellement authentique, de tellement vrai, lui aussi, que le Docteur se sent traversé d'un nouvel élan d'affection qui le fait trembler tout entier. C'est une confirmation qui s'échappe de la bouche de Koschei. Une confirmation qui sonne comme une réciprocité. Une affection mutuelle qui jaillit sous des siècles de rage et de haine, et qui, peut-être, avait toujours été plus forte.

Et puis, c'est la voix de Wilfred qui se fait entendre. Elle brise tout, cette voix. Elle rappelle la situation, l'horreur de la situation, là où il n'existait plus qu'eux, juste un instant. Le rappel les frappe de plein fouet. Koschei ravale ses larmes. Koschei redevient le Maître. Il se détourne, et le Docteur sent un affreux vide s'installer, entre ses deux cœurs.

Un vide qui semble voué à toujours, toujours, les séparer.

OoOooOooOoo

Il a une arme pointée vers lui. Droit vers sa tête. Sa main ne tremble pas. Elle ne doit pas trembler. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas l'impression de se désagréger, de l'intérieur. Il voit que le Maître aussi, se désagrège. L'expression qu'il aborde, c'est plus que l'expression de la trahison. C'est celle de deux cœurs qui se brisent, qui s'éclatent et se déchirent.

Ils savent, tout deux, que l'arme qu'il tenait allait devoir tirer. Mais ils ne savent pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre, dans le corps de qui la balle allait se loger.

Le Docteur ne tremble pas. Il sait que son expression est ferme. Il sait qu'elle est solide, qu'elle ne montre aucune merci. Il sait qu'il avait déjà laissé sa chance au Maître. Encore, et encore, et encore. Il ne l'avait jamais prise. Et, maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. L'univers, le temps, ne pouvait pas valoir la vie d'une personne. Ne devrait pas. Il sait aussi qu'il y a une part de lui qui est prête à laisser l'univers brûler, simplement pour ne pas tirer sur cette personne-là.

Pourtant, il pense qu'il peut la dépasser, cette part de lui. La surpasser. C'est un mensonge. Il se ment. Parce que le Maître, Koschei, les yeux troublés de larmes, secoue lentement, doucement, presque imperceptiblement la tête. Une supplication silencieuse. La supplication de ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Alors, il devient évident que le Docteur ne serait jamais capable d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Pas alors que l'arme est pointée vers lui.

Il se tourne. C'est Rassilion, maintenant, qui fait face au canon. Il se dit que, quelque part, Rassilion est pire que le Maître. Avec son froid dédain, son glacial mépris, son infâme narcissisme qui avait détruit et corrompu un esprit brillant, une personne magnifique. Mais il ne veut pas tirer non plus. Il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il refuse toujours d'être responsable d'une autre mort, d'une nouvelle mort, ou parce qu'il se refuse de céder à la rage, à la colère, au besoin de vengeance. Parce qu'il le souhaite. Il le désire. Se venger de Rassilion. Le détruire, comme il avait détruit tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

La situation lui semble désespérée, et le temps est compté. Il est persuadé d'entendre les grondements du Maître, derrière lui. Des exhortations qui ont des accents d'angoisse empressée. Et il croit, il pense, qu'il pourrait vraiment appuyer sur la détente…

Il suffit d'un regard. Un regard pour le figer sur place. Un regard, pas un mot, et tout semble prendre une clarté lumineuse, évidente. C'est quasiment comme si le temps se suspendait, s'étirait. Une éternité qui ne dure qu'une seconde.

Une nouvelle fois, il pivote sur lui-même. L'expression du Maître vole en éclat. Il y lit l'horreur, le bouleversement qui vous broyait de l'intérieur. Un bouleversement qui se mue en soulagement quand il comprend ce que le Docteur s'apprête à faire. Le soulagement est réciproque. Peut-être n'en a-t-il pas conscience. Il bondit sur le côté. La balle part.

C'est une nuée de cris, de hurlements. La lumière qui fuse, la panique de son peuple, sa planète qui se fait ravaler dans le chaos, la mort, la destruction. C'est comme s'il les tuait une nouvelle fois. En voyant l'expression de Rassilion, il est incapable de s'en sentir coupable. Pire, c'est une sombre satisfaction qui s'empare de lui. Ce n'est pas grave. Il peut se le permettre. Il va mourir, lui aussi.

Mais il ne meurt pas. Il y a une voix qui le sort de sa torpeur. Il a tout juste le temps de se décaler, et c'est un éclair, un éclair d'énergie vitale, de vie, qui le frôle. Il y a de la rage, un besoin de vengeance qui éclate, en lueur bleu, blanche, froide et glaciale. C'est une silhouette qui le dépasse, sans un regard, et qui, lentement, inexorablement, se fait ravaler dans la lumière.

Et puis, il n'y a plus personne. Le Maître est parti, encore une fois. Et le Docteur en reste figé. Bien vivant, respirant, les cœurs battants. Sauvé. En vie. Soulagé. Horrifié. Et seul, de nouveau.

Alors, dans le silence, Wilfred frappa quatre fois.

OoOooOooOoo

Il voit dans son regard qu'il trouve le chapeau ridicule. C'est pourtant un superbe chapeau. Un chapeau de cow-boy comme n'importe quel gosse aurait aimé en posséder. Certes, le chapeau ne va pas avec le nœud papillon, la veste en tweed, l'apparence faussement adulte qu'il cherche à se donner. Ou faussement enfantine, qui sait. Il est parfaitement conscient que, sur cette régénération, il appuie trop, il force trop, l'aspect gamin. Parce que, quelque part, il s'y retrouve. Il y retrouve quelqu'un d'autre. Ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu être, peut-être, sans les tambours. Parfois, la gaminerie naturelle lui semble un peu décalée. Parce qu'il sent aussi une trop grande part d'adulte, une trop grande part de ténèbres, de fantômes qui s'accrochent à lui.

Peut-être que c'est pour cela. Qu'il trouve le chapeau ridicule. Parce qu'il force trop son aspect gamin. Honnêtement, le Docteur ne saurait le dire. Il ne s'attendait même pas, pour tout dire, à le croiser, lui, encore une fois. Une troisième fois.

Il n'est pas sur son banc, cette fois. Il porte un long manteau d'un excentrique violet, qui ne semble, déjà, plus tellement neuf. Un costume à carreau, un bleu électrique que la lumière du jour semble aussi allumer dans le noir de ses cheveux. Ça jure et ça contraste avec sa peau. Il est impossible de ne pas le voir. Il se tient, non loin du Tardis, l'air absolument stupéfait de la voir ici. Le Docteur se demande s'il a la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Ça l'amuse, quelque part. Pendant un instant, il s'imagine presque lui ouvrir la porte, l'inviter à le rejoindre, pour un tour d'univers. Parce qu'il y a, chez cet homme qui semble usé par la vie, une étincelle qui l'attirait, comme un papillon face à la lumière.

L'idée s'efface très vite, bien sûr. Il n'avait plus le temps, pour cela. Il devait partir, parce qu'il était l'heure. L'heure, pour lui, de mourir. De rejoindre River Song au bord du lac, de rejoindre l'impossible astronaute. Alors, il s'approche, refusant de d'attarder le regard sur cet homme dont il ne connaissait, somme toute, pas grand-chose, et qui, pourtant, semblait déjà suffisamment important pour qu'il envisage de lui montrer les étoiles.

Le regard, ce regard de couleur indéfinissable, se focalise immédiatement sur lui. Et il lui semble presque, absurdement, qu'il le reconnaît, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, le Docteur ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire, de le saluer, abaissant d'un doigt son ridicule chapeau. Le sourire se voit reproduit sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Ils ne se disent rien, pourtant. Ils s'observent un instant, et le Docteur a l'étrange sensation qu'ils se comprennent, sans se parler. Et puis, sans un mot, l'inconnu se détourne, et reprend sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, le Docteur entre dans son Tardis.

Peut-être, après tout, qu'il n'avait fait qu'imaginer l'échange muet qu'ils avaient eu. Qu'importait, après tout. Le sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres, et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se prend à rêver de Gallifrey.

OoOooOooOoo

Il y a des cubes noirs partout. Ils jonchent le sol de l'hôpital, faussement innocents. Faussement, oui, parce qu'ils sont entourés d'humains qui s'effondrent, d'humains qui, pour certains, sont déjà des cadavres. Lui-même vient tout juste de redémarrer l'un de ses cœurs. Une sensation qu'il avait trouvé tout à fait désagréable, vraiment.

C'est alors qu'il le voit. Il le reconnait immédiatement. Avec ses cheveux noirs, son costume bleu électrique. Ses traits ne sont plus seulement tirés par la fatigue. Main droite crispée contre son cœur. Le dos appuyé contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Les manches de son costume sont retroussées. Sur son bras gauche, il y a une série de chiffre, un tatouage étrange qui semble presque effacé par le temps. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit, ce tatouage. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il y a focalisé son attention.

Le Docteur, aussitôt, sans même y réfléchir, se dirige vers lui, malgré les protestations d'Amy, de Rory. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le temps, vraiment, de dévier du plan qu'il a formé. A cet instant, il n'y a rien dont il se fiche plus que cela.

L'autre le voit immédiatement arriver. Il semble à bout de souffle, et, étonnamment, la vue du Docteur qui marche droit vers lui semble le plonger dans un état de panique naissante. Il est incapable de savoir, vraiment, si l'homme l'avait reconnu, ou si ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'il se demandait pourquoi Diable un inconnu lui fonçait dessus.

« Mal au cœur ? »

Ce n'est pas tellement une question. C'est bien plus une affirmation. L'inconnu cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois. Tout, dans sa posture, lui indique qu'il ne ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'approcher. Il s'est ramassé sur lui-même, sans s'effondrer au sol pour autant. Un exploit, sans le moindre doute, compte tenu de son cœur qui devait être au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. Il a l'air méfiant, presque angoissé. Il se tient plaqué contre le mur, tendu, comme si, dans son état, il pourrait être capable de bondir et de s'enfuir. Pourtant, il lui offre un sourire un rien ricanant, qui, sans le moindre doute, est surtout douloureux. C'est presque une surprise de l'entendre répondre, d'une voix qu'il s'efforce de garder calme, plate.

Si familier.

« Rien de bien grave, Monsieur. Je l'ai solide. »

Le Docteur l'observe. Il voudrait en dire plus. Initier le dialogue. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, vraiment, dans le fait de ne cesser de croiser, encore et toujours, la même personne. Toujours, bien sûr, quand il n'avait jamais vraiment le temps de rester, de parler, d'apprendre à connaître. Peut-être, évidemment, que l'homme ne le voulait pas vraiment. Rester, parler, et connaître. En témoignait sa posture.

C'est la première fois qu'il semble angoissé, anxieux. De peur que le Docteur ne le touche, peut-être. Ne s'approche de trop. Il sait qu'il devrait partir. Il entend Amy qui lui hurle après, qui l'enjoint de se dépêcher, de revenir. Mais il ne peut pas partir comme ça. Il sait qu'il doit dire quelque chose. Au moins recueillir un détail, une information. Son regard saute sur les chiffres affichés sur la peau brune. Une tentative désespérée d'ouvrir le dialogue.

« Amusant, le tatouage."

Il sourit, un sourire qu'il veut gamin et avenant. Il ne retient pas un ridicule petit mouvement de bras. Il espère, vraiment, être capable de faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour faire- ouvrir le dialogue. Ça ne fonctionne pas, bien sûr. Les lèvres de l'homme se pincent, ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il grince des dents, il aborde un sourire cynique- il n'a jamais semblé si profondément familier.

« Cadeau d'une vieille amie. »

C'est amer, c'est acide, c'est haineux, et c'est profondément blessé, trahi. Il a l'air de le défier du regard. Il a l'air perdu, il a l'air de souffrir le martyr. Il a l'air vide, il a l'air épuisé, il a l'air hanté. Son sourire, c'est un sourire qui se fait presque fantomatique. Aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, haine et acidité s'effacent. Le Docteur ne dit plus rien, figé sur place, incapable de trouver les mots justes- ou même de comprendre ce qui venait de se jouer.

« Votre amie vous appelle, Monsieur. »

Et c'est le cas. Amy à l'air sur le point d'imploser d'angoisse et d'impatience. Le sourire qui lui fait face est comme mort, les larmes sont revenues au bord des yeux.

Le Docteur ne sait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Alors, il cède à l'urgence. Il n'ose même pas dire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il se détourne de lui et fuit. Parce que c'est une fuite, sans le moindre doute. Il semble impossible de soutenir le regard familier qui semble trop vieux.

OoOooOooOoo

Elle est une androïde. C'est la seule réponse plausible. Elle a un sourire très large, un sourire presque prédateur, clairement séducteur, rendue écarlate par son rouge à lèvre. Il y a une part de petite fille, dans ce sourire, et une immense part de la femme, de la femme adulte. Elle a de grands yeux qui sont bleus, si bleus qu'ils ne semblent même pas pouvoir être tout à fait naturels. Ils sont espiègles, ces yeux. Ils recèlent une part de mystère qu'il est difficile de comprendre tout à fait. Ils sont étirés par de longs cils noirs, épais. Soulignés par un trait de maquillage. Hypnotisant, ces yeux. Elle est très réaliste, pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Ses lèvres, sa peau, le reflet de la lumière dans ses iris, la respiration qui fait monter et descendre sa poitrine. Les deux moteurs qui battent comme des cœurs sous la paume de ses mains.

Elle est une androïde, parce que le Docteur se refuse d'espérer qu'elle puisse être plus. L'espoir, c'est terrible, après tout. Lorsque détruit, c'est l'univers entier qui semble s'étioler avec- en particulier cet espoir-là.

Et pourtant, elle ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Vraiment pas. Elle est caressante, enfantine, et impétueuse. Elle prononce son nom, battant des cils, une forme de déclaration à laquelle il se prend à croire, juste un peu, juste une seconde.

« Mes cœurs sont maintenus par le Docteur. »

Mais non. Bien sûr. Elle est une androïde, et l'espoir qu'il avait laissé gonfler malgré tout vole en éclat. Le Dr. Chang accourt, empressé, plein de bonne volonté, et l'androïde, M.I.S.I -Missy ? - se détourne, virevoltante sur ses bottines à talon haut. Il a toujours l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce n'est qu'une androïde. Pourtant, quand il s'éloigne, il jurerait avoir aperçu un éclat malicieux dans le bleu de ses yeux.

OoOooOooOoo

C'est un cimetière. Les morts sont debout, tous autour de lui, d'eux. Il fait sombre, il fait gris. Il y a une tempête qui hurle en lui, une colère, une horreur sans nom, face aux évènements qu'elle a provoqués. Mais il y a aussi cette absurde petite lumière. Celle qui lui disait- tu vois. Elle n'était pas qu'un androïde. Cette petite lumière qui lui avait susurré à l'oreille, tout le jour durant, malgré les nouveaux cadavres, les nouvelles abominations.

Et puis, c'est vrai, il y a quelque chose de différent, cette fois. Il ne le comprend qu'en la voyant lui tendre le bracelet, toute sourire, un sourire qui est presque timide. C'est différent, parce que, cette fois ci, elle ne cherche pas à contrôler. Cette fois-ci, pour une raison qui lui échappe- elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Juste pour lui. Et elle le regarde, de ses grands yeux si bleus, et elle le supplie. Elle l'appelle son ami. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, depuis qu'ils se sont opposés, peut-être, c'est elle qui fait le premier pas. C'est elle qui le supplie de la rejoindre. C'est elle qui exprime une volonté de revenir au passé qu'ils avaient perdu.

Il ne peut pas, bien sûr. La rejoindre. Parce que le sentier qu'elle a choisi est mauvais. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser, que, peut-être, vraiment, ce n'était pas si important. Que tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle. Ça avait toujours été elle.

Il ne cède pas, pourtant. Il n'y a pas le droit. C'est cette constatation qui lui permet, enfin, de comprendre- qui il est. Il y a, en lui, des désirs sombres, des soifs inavouables qui le torturent et le tirent sur un chemin qu'il se refuse d'emprunter. Ça l'empêche d'être un homme bon. Mais ça ne fait pas pour autant de lui un homme mauvais. Ça fait de lui la personne qu'il est. C'est son identité, une identité qu'enfin, il comprend, il saisit. Il le doit à elle, cette découverte. Cette compréhension.

Il sait qu'il doit l'arrêter. Mais il sait, également, que l'intense reconnaissance qu'il ressent- il se doit de la lui faire comprendre. Alors, il se penche, il saisit son visage entre ses mains, comme elle l'avait fait elle-même, quelques années plus tôt. C'est un geste impulsif. Il n'en pense pas moins, il n'en ressent pas moins, et il la sent se fondre dans le baiser, aussi bref soit-il. A cet instant, il a la sensation, la certitude, qu'il y a vraiment une possibilité de retour en arrière. Parce que la connexion, la tendresse, l'affection, est toujours présente. Plus solide que la haine. Cette haine qui n'avait, à aucun moment, brûlée dans les yeux de Missy- pas cette fois.

Et il l'arrête, en effet, comme il le fait toujours. Elle en rit, intérieurement, elle en sourit. Elle danse, juste un peu. Prend la pose entre deux tombes. Et, enfin, elle s'en va. Cette fois, il sait qu'elle n'est pas partie définitivement. Il a compris, elle n'a pas cherché à le cacher. Ils se sont souri, et il n'y avait pas de rage, de rancœur. Juste pour cette fois, cette unique fois.

Il sait qu'il va la revoir. Et il sait que, cette fois-ci, l'espoir qui est né n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vain.

OoOooOooOoo

Son regard est attiré, sans même qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Debout sur son tank, guitare à la main, lunettes sur le nez. Face à la foule moyenâgeuse. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il lève les yeux, à cet endroit précis, bien au-dessus des têtes de tous ces gens. Il les lève, pourtant, et il les voit. Tout en haut. Il y a Clara, avec son petit sourire tendre, avec ce regard qui hurlait _mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, encore ?_ Il y a Clara, et, à côté d'elle, une délicieuse et inespérée surprise, il y a Missy. Oh, il aime ce nom. Missy. Ce n'est plus le Maître, c'est un peu plus. Et ce nom, et sa présence ici, et ce petit sourire en coin, presque affectueux, ce regard qui lui disait _Tu es incorrigible, Theta, _c'était autant de preuves que les choses avaient vraiment changées. Ou, du moins, était sur la bonne voie pour le faire.

Les accords se font d'eux-mêmes sur sa guitare. _Pretty Women. _Parce que c'est le cas, vraiment. Il n'a jamais autant pensé un tel compliment. Les deux visages, tout en haut, se fendent d'un sourire. Celui de Clara est embarrassé, timide. Celui de Missy est surpris, est ravi, et amusé. Les yeux bleus pétillent, tout là-haut. Il leur fait signe de descendre.

Missy prend son temps, visiblement. Elle arrive bien après Clara. Il tente un jeu, une petite taquinerie, juste pour voir, pour mesurer- à sa plus grande joie, elle s'empresse de s'y prêter. Elle esquisse des pas de danse, joueuse, espiègle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, il y brille le même feu, le même souvenir. Il prend conscience que, peut-être, le changement qui s'est indubitablement opéré s'est fait parce qu'il n'y avait plus de tambours. Plus de rythme ignoble pour perturber l'autre esprit.

Elle est magnifique, à cet instant. Comme il avait toujours su qu'elle pouvait l'être. Et elle est venu pour lui.

Lorsque la silhouette encapuchonnée s'approche, ce n'est plus l'angoisse de la mort qui le saisit. C'est l'excitation gamine à l'idée, que, cette fois-ci, il affronterait le danger aux côtés des deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Clara, et Missy.

OoOooOooOoo

Sa paume est enroulée autour de la poignée du levier. Il sait qu'on attend de lui qu'il l'actionne. Il ne peut s'y résoudre. Pas vraiment. Ses mains lui semblent moites, son sang bat contre ses tempes.

Elle est debout, devant lui. C'est la première fois que le bleu de ces yeux là est embué de larme. C'est plus douloureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas hésiter. Tant de chances. Il lui avait laissé tant de chances. Il avait même combattu à ses côtés. Et il avait cru qu'elle l'aidait vraiment, quand elle avait bondi sur Davros…

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé en arrière ? Il se souvenait d'un nom. Clara. Qui était Clara ? Il ne le savait pas. Il savait simplement qu'elle avait été là, et que Missy avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'il la tue. Il se souvient encore de sa satisfaction féroce, alors qu'elle l'enjoignait à tirer sur le Dalek ennemi. Il a tous les droits de lui en vouloir, d'être furieux contre elle. Pour toute ces fois où elle avait tenté d'asservir, de détruire, d'assassiner. Pour toutes les fois où elle avait accompli les pires horreurs, au nom de sa mégalomanie, au nom d'une soif de pouvoir et de chaos qu'elle avait insatiable. Et pourtant.

Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne peut pas, pour toutes les fois où ils ont ri ensemble, pour toutes les fois où ils se sont compris sans rien se dire, pour toutes les fois où ils ont couru ensemble, pour toutes les fois où ils se sont souri, pour toutes les fois où elle n'avait pas su se résoudre à le tuer, pour toutes les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il ne peut pas la tuer. Il ne peut pas, parce que ce serait tout simplement mettre fin à l'épicentre de sa vie. Et l'espoir est toujours là. L'insupportable espoir.

Elle supplie. Debout, sur l'estrade. Face à lui. Elle est belle, elle l'a toujours été. Et elle promet. Des mots, une promesse qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre.

« Sans espoir. Sans témoin. Sans récompense. »

Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas actionner le levier. Parce qu'il la croit. Parce que, malgré tout, il lui fait toujours confiance. Lui fera toujours, absurdement, confiance. Il sait, pourtant. Il sait que cet espoir, s'il se trouve détruit, une fois de plus, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Alors, il prend sa décision.

Il ne la tue pas. Il ne la fait pas mourir. Et, encore une fois, une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois- il lui accorde une chance. Une dernière chance. Ce n'est pas seulement une promesse qu'il se fait. Il est fatigué, il est à bout. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle supplie, mais il sait. Si elle trahit sa confiance, une nouvelle fois, ce serait fini. Il saurait qu'il serait temps de tourner la page.

OoOooOooOoo

Il pousse la lourde porte du coffre. La musique, le piano, se stoppe à l'instant. Manifestement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il entre- il ne le faisait quasiment jamais. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis qu'elle avait pleuré, vraiment pleuré, frappée par des remords, des regrets, qu'il espérait de tout cœur ne pas être feints.

Elle a déjà la tête levée vers lui. Les mains encore posées sur les touches du piano. Le dos droit, le regard curieux. Une petite fille surprise qui n'attend qu'une parole pour se mettre à jouer.

Elle a l'air étonnamment calme, posée, à l'instant. Le violet de sa tenue est bien moins marqué que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son maquillage est moins visible, est plus doux. Sa coiffure, plus naturelle. Une masse de cheveux bruns qui entourait son visage de boucles folles. Il n'y a que l'éclat de ses yeux bleus qui conserve sa splendeur, son étincelle d'un autre monde. Elle lui sourit, un sourire spontané, qu'il se sent immédiatement reproduire.

Il sait ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Il a du mal à croire qu'il va vraiment proposer ce qu'il s'apprête à proposer. Mais ça lui semble être une évidence. Nardole le prendra mal, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais il a attendu, il a attendu suffisamment longtemps. Et il veut savoir. S'il a raison de faire confiance.

Les mots, il essaye de leurs donner une intonation nonchalante. Comme s'il se contentait en fait de lui proposer une partie d'échec, ou un morceau de pomme.

« Il y a une place de libre, dans mon Tardis. Je me disais que tu serais peut-être intéressée à l'idée de la prendre. »

Il ne lui dit pas, bien sûr, que la place avait toujours été là, lui avait toujours été dédiée. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire. Elle le sait déjà.

Ça ne veut pourtant pas dire qu'elle s'attendait à la proposition. Sa bouche s'ouvre de stupéfaction. Elle reste figée de longues secondes, le regard rivé sur lui, comme si elle cherchait à déceler une once de plaisanterie, d'humour. Il ne dit rien. Lui aussi, l'observe, en silence. Il attend, avec une impatience qu'il ne s'avoue pas, la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Il n'est pas déçu.

Il ne se souvient pas avoir déjà vu Missy si transportée par la joie. Son sourire s'étire, encore, toujours plus. Ses yeux s'illuminent, ils scintillent comme deux petits soleils. Elle ne le remercie pas. Il sait que ce n'est pas par impolitesse, ou par fierté. Elle ne le remercie pas, parce qu'elle ne trouve pas les mots pour le faire.

Il sourit, lui aussi. Il ne voit pas comment il pourrait ne pas le faire. D'un petit geste de la main, il l'enjoint à s'approcher. Il se décale, juste un peu, sur le côté, lui laissant le passage vers la porte, vers la sortie. Et elle se lève, Missy. Ses pas sont hésitants, presque tremblants. C'en est émouvant. Comme toujours, comme souvent, il sent ses cœurs qui se noient, qui s'avalent sous une vague d'affection qui en est presque douloureuse.

Lorsqu'elle passe près de lui, qu'elle l'effleure, il se retient de lui saisir la main, de la saisir, elle. Peut-être qu'elle sent l'impulsion. Qu'elle ressent ce qu'il ressent. Elle tourne simplement la tête vers lui, et souffle, doucement-

« Merci. »

Jamais l'espoir n'avait été si fort.

OoOooOooOoo

Il semblerait que l'ineffable surprise qu'il ressent, à l'instant, transparaît sur son visage. Il le sait. Il sent sa bouche qui est ouverte, béate. Il sent ses yeux qui se sont exorbités. Et il voit le regard perplexe de M, assis à son bureau, dont le regard ne cesse d'aller et venir entre lui et « Observateur d'Horizon ».

Ce dernier, par ailleurs, à l'air en bien meilleure santé que la dernière fois où il l'avait croisé. Il traîne toujours, derrière lui, cette aura de mélancolie, d'impalpable tristesse, qui hante ses sourires et ses regards. Mais ses joues sont bien plus soigneusement rasées. Il ne porte pas son étrange costume bleu, mais un simple tee-shirt blanc, confortable, avec une paire de short qui le font apparaître étrangement innocent, étrangement quelconque. Il n'y a toujours rien de quelconque, sur lui, pourtant. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau.

Il n'y a pas le tatouage, sur son bras.

C'est peut-être ça, plus encore que de le voir ici, debout dans le bureau du directeur du M16, qui l'étonne. Mais il suppose, également, que ça explique tout. Pourquoi l'autre homme semblait si bien le connaître et le reconnaître. Pourquoi il semblait si facilement digne de confiance. Pourquoi il avait reconnu le Tardis. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était destiné, simplement, à voyager avec lui, un jour. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. L'idée est tout autant enthousiasmante qu'horrifiante. Enthousiasmante, parce que l'homme l'attire, a quelque chose de tout à fait exaltant qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'attirer et de l'intriguer. Horrifiante, parce que le Docteur a peur, vraiment peur, qu'une de ses aventures ait pu coincer, accidentellement, l'autre en dehors de son temps, ait pu le laisser aussi brisé qu'il avait pris l'habitude de le voir.

« Observateur d'Horizon » interagit avec lui comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant. Il suppose que, de son point de vue, c'est le cas. Il sourit, d'un sourire qui semble toujours si triste, lui sert la main, courtois, amicale, même, lui enjoignant poliment de l'appeler « O ». Il se sent sourire aussi, peut-être trop stupidement. Il n'y peut rien, il est heureux de le voir, et, d'enfin, en apprendre plus sur lui.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas le temps de vraiment échanger. C'est tout juste s'il parvient à le convaincre de lui laisser un numéro pour le joindre. O est surpris, il le voit, il le sent. Agréablement surpris. Le Docteur ne lui dit pas que, de son point de vue, il le connait déjà depuis des années, des siècles.

L'échange se fera, maintenant. Il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir déçu, juste un peu, de devoir repartir. Repartir vers Nardole, vers Bill, vers Missy, et c'est la seule chose qui le motive suffisamment pour tourner les talons. Il sait qu'il allait franchir un nouveau cap avec la Dame du Temps. Il allait, enfin, lui laisser les rênes dans une opération de sauvetage. Enfin l'observer comme il avait toujours voulu la voir- magnifique, les mains tendues pour aider autrui.

Et il sent, accroché à sa nuque, alors qu'il retourne vers son Tardis, ignorant superbement les injonctions de M qui tient absolument à le faire se joindre à il ne sait quelle mission, le regard amusé et persistant de O.

OoOooOooOoo

**Docteur, vous avez été silencieux très longtemps. Est-ce que tout va bien ? – O**

_Ah ! Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise ! – Docteur_

_Tout va bien, oui, multo bene. – Docteur_

_Ce fut simplement de très, très long mois. Pour moi, en tout cas. Pour toi aussi, sûrement. Est-ce que ça fait seulement des mois, de ton point de vue ? – Docteur_

_J'ai rencontré Socrate, tu sais. Un type vachement sympathique. Pas si laid qu'on le dit, très bon sens de l'humour. On a mangé des olives. – Docteur_

_Et puis, je suis mort, aussi. – Docteur_

_Enfin, mort. – Docteur_

_C'est la grippe des Seigneurs du Temps, la mort. – Docteur_

_Nouveau corps, nouveau visage, wouhou ! :D – Docteur_

_Est-ce que je parle trop ? Tu dois avoir reçu beaucoup de notifications. Oups. – Docteur_

**Un peu, en effet. – O**

**C'est ça qui est attachant~ -O**

_La plupart du temps, je me retrouve surtout avec des gens vaguement irrités. – Docteur_

_Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je suis enthousiaste ! – Docteur_

**L'irritation est parfaitement naturelle face à certaines diarrhées verbales. – O**

**Mais ça, c'est ce qui est amusant~ - O**

_Sadique. – Docteur_

**Précisément~ - O**

**Et, dites-moi donc, ce nouveau corps. – O**

**Toujours un vieil écossais aigri ?**

_Ah ! Pas du tout ! :DD – Docteur_

_Je suis tout à fait d'avis que tu aimerais. - Docteur_

**Pourquoi ? – O**

**Vous êtes enfin roux ? – O**

_Si seulement TuT – Docteur_

_Non, je suis blonde. – Docteur_

**… ****Avec un « e » ? – O **

_:D – Docteur_

**Oh. – O**

**En effet, ça me plaît. – O**

_Quelles que soient les régénérations, j'ai toujours raison èwé – Docteur_

**C'est ce qu'on dit, ouais. – O**

_Je le dis ! :D – Docteur_

_Insinuerais-tu le contraire ? ~ - Docteur_

**Moi ? – O**

**Insinuer une telle chose ? – O**

**Moi ? – O**

**NoOoOon. – O**

**C'est si mal me connaître. – O**

**Vous me blessez, Docteur. – O**

**Pardon- dois-je toujours vous appeler Docteur ? – O**

**Ou vous avez choisi un autre nom plus adapté à une Dame du Temps ? – O**

_… __Non. – Docteur_

_C'est drôle, que tu dises ça. Dame du Temps. – Docteur_

_Enfin, drôle. – Docteur_

_Je ne sais pas. Ça me rappelle une vieille amie. – Docteur_

_Elle avait changé de nom, elle. – Docteur_

_Mais pas de personnalité, il faut croire. – Docteur_

**Vous parlez de Missy, n'est-ce pas ? – O**

**Pourquoi « avait » ? Au passé ? – O**

_C'est compliqué. Elle est partie ? Comme toujours. Elle n'a su que faire ça, je crois. Partir. – Docteur_

_Pendant un instant, tu sais, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle changerait. Qu'on voyagerait ensemble, enfin, comme on en rêvait enfants, et comme je croyais si fort qu'on en rêvait toujours. – Docteur_

_Mais non. Elle est partie. Elle a toujours fait ça. – Docteur_

_Elle est partie, et je me suis sentie trahie. Le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient deux, quand ils sont partis. C'est comme si elle m'abandonnait deux fois. – Docteur_

_Je ne sais même pas si elle a réussi à fuir. Si elle est encore en vie. Je lui en veux affreusement, tu sais. – Docteur_

_Mais elle me manque tout aussi affreusement. – Docteur_

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de tout cela. Je ne dis jamais rien d'important, habituellement. – Docteur_

_C'est juste qu'on se connait depuis si longtemps. -Docteur_

_Que je te connais depuis si longtemps, je veux dire. Voyage dans le temps, méli-mélo, tout ça. – Docteur_

_Pardon si je t'ennuie. – Docteur_

_… __\- Docteur_

_O ? – Docteur_

_… __\- Docteur_

_C'était ridicule, je n'aurais pas dû dire tout cela. Pouvons nous faire semblant de rien ? – Docteur_

**Vous avez menti. – O**

**Vous n'allez pas bien. – O**

**Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas passer votre vie à prétendre que tout va pour le mieux. A sourire sans le penser, comme ça. Ça ne vous fait rien de plus que du mal. – O**

_C'est drôle que ce soit toi qui dises ça, entre toute personne. Tu sais à quel point ton sourire est triste ? – Docteur_

**… ****Si vous le dites. – O**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, à moi. Si vous en éprouvez le besoin. – O**

_C'est toujours ce que je fais :D Tu as un don pour me remonter le moral. – Docteur_

_Je veux dire, te parler me rends toujours le sourire. – Docteur_

_Même lorsque tu envoies des images nulles. – Docteur_

**Surtout quand j'envoie des images nulles. – O**

**Mon koala de la dernière fois était adorable. – O**

_Oui ! – Docteur_

_C'est mon fond d'écran, d'ailleurs. – Docteur _

**Je suis flatté. – O**

_C'est le koala qui devrait l'être ) – Docteur_

**Pfft. Je suis l'artiste derrière la photo. Elle m'a bien pris une seconde de mon précieux temps. – O**

_Quel honneur ! xD – Docteur_

_Tu sais, ta proposition est réciproque. Si tu as besoin de parler, moi aussi, je suis là. – Docteur_

**Je le sais. Vous l'êtes toujours. – O**

_… __Vraiment ? – Docteur_

**Oui. – O**

**… ****\- O**

**Docteur, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. – O**

_Oui… ? – Docteur_

_… __\- Docteur_

_Agent O ? – Docteur_

**Non. Rien. C'était idiot. Une impulsion idiote. Lol. – O**

_Lol ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à utiliser ça. – Docteur_

**Vous déteignez sur moi, il faut croire. J'utiliserais bientôt des smileys. – O**

_J'adorerais voir ça xD – Docteur_

**Il fut un temps où j'étais suffisamment drama-bitch pour en ponctuer tous mes messages. – O**

**Imaginez, vous auriez été noyée dans les « :D », « xD », « :D », « TuT », « :O » - O**

_On aurait sûrement fait un concours. – Docteur_

**J'aurais gagné. – O**

_Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire~ - Docteur_

**Comme toujours. – O**

_… __\- Docteur_

_Plus sérieusement, O… c'est rare de t'entendre parler de toi. – Docteur_

_Je te raconte beaucoup de choses, mais, en y réfléchissant, je ne connais rien de toi. Pas même ton nom. – Docteur_

**Tu ne l'aimerais pas. Il est laid. – O**

**Et je ne suis plus si sûr de le connaître. – O**

_Je me rends compte que je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais. Et j'ai l'impression que la réponse est que tu vas mal. – Docteur_

**Alors, nous sommes deux. – O**

**Wouhou, connexion. – O**

**Il n'y a rien à dire, Docteur, je vous assure. Peut-être plus tard. Aujourd'hui n'est pas le moment. – O**

_Quand le sera-t-il, alors ? – Docteur_

**Qui sait. Le temps nous le dira. – O**

**Je crois que je préfère nos discussions de koala. – O**

_Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il semble facile de parler. – Docteur_

**C'est que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, chérie. – O**

_Tu aimerais :-* - Docteur_

**Peut-être. – O**

_:O – Docteur_

**Uph, le devoir m'appelle. – O**

**Agent O au rapport. – O**

**A très bientôt, je l'espère, Docteur~ - O**

_Bisous ! – Docteur_

**« Bisous » ? Vraiment ? Sérieusement ? – O**

_Chh. Au travail. -^- – Docteur_

OoOooOooOoo

Il a l'air de se figer complètement. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur elle ne savait quel interrupteur, et qu'il avait subitement cesser de fonctionner. Il se tait, il ne dit plus rien, et il semble complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Elle n'a aucun problème à comprendre qu'il réfléchit, intensément. Ce n'est pas normal. O n'avait aucune raison de réagir comme cela à sa question. Il n'avait aucune raison de dire qu'il n'était pas bon pour la course. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir à ce point l'air de quelqu'un qui l'avait trompé, qui lui avait menti depuis des années, des siècles. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Et, pourtant, il se l'approprie, ce droit. Il y a son fantôme de sourire triste qui vient flotter sur ses lèvres. Il articule des mots qu'elle se refuse de comprendre, d'accepter. Ils sont calmes, ces mots, presque doux. Résignés.

Dehors, il y a cette petite maison du fin fond d'Australie qui vole, qui tournoie près de l'avion comme s'il était normal qu'elle le fasse. Derrière elle, i qui plaisante, qui commente, narquois et cynique et amusé par une plaisanterie amère. Elle se tourne vers lui. Ses cœurs battent affreusement fort contre sa poitrine. D'une certaine façon, elle sait déjà. Elle se refuse de le croire. Elle pense à ces mois passés à envoyer des messages à cet agent si sympathique, si aimable, qui avait toujours semblé être présent.

Présent au bon moment.

Elle refuse de le croire, et il la pousse à accepter l'inévitable. Avec son affreux sourire mélancolique, avec ses yeux indéfinissables qui sont incapables d'avoir l'air vraiment enjoués, gamins, malicieux. Il se réjouit, il se repait dans le chaos dont il est une fois de plus l'investigateur. Il en a l'air, du moins. La mascarade est convaincante. Elle parvient presque à oublier toutes les fois où elle l'a vu hanté et détruit.

Il expose son plan, il expose les crimes dont il s'est une nouvelle fois rendu coupable, ce Maître à la peau si sombre, aux cheveux si noirs. Elégant et sublime dans son costume noir. A cet instant, à cet instant précis, elle est prise d'une violente sensation de dégoût. C'est la première fois que c'est le cas. Il la répugne. Il la répugne, parce que cette trahison, il l'a commise. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Missy l'avait abandonnée, s'était régénérée en lui, et avait repris, comme si de rien n'était, les horreurs qu'elle avait toujours affectionnées. Elle est partie, et elle a laissé derrière ce pantin triste.

Elle voit bien, pourtant. Elle n'oublie pas. Elle se souvient des fois où il l'avait aidé, des regards qui se perdaient dans le vide parce qu'il devait y voir des choses qui l'avaient marqué à jamais. Elle sait qu'il avait dû être blessé, de nouveau, bien au-delà de ce qui était réparable. Mais, là, maintenant, dans cet avion qui va s'écraser, face aux cris de ses compagnons, face à ces silhouettes de fausse lumière, elle est incapable d'y accorder la moindre importance. Elle ne pense qu'à la trahison, elle ne pense qu'à tout ces messages qu'elle a envoyé à cet homme qu'elle croyait être son ami et qui n'avait sûrement fait que se gausser, s'amuser des sentiments qu'elle avait dévoilés. Elle ne pense qu'au rire d'Harold Saxon, qu'au regard glacial que Missy posait sur Clara, qu'au sourire dégoulinant de folie d'O qui dévoilait le corps miniaturisé qu'il gardait en souvenir, contre lui.

Elle avait su, en accordant une nouvelle chance à Missy, que ce serait la dernière. Elle sait, maintenant, alors que les êtres inconnus la transportent dans une dimension dont elle ne sait rien, que c'était vrai. Là, face à ces arbres aux lueurs vertes, face au silence et au vide, elle ne ressent rien. Rien de ce qu'elle ressentait, habituellement. C'était comme si cette ultime trahison avait éteint toute une partie d'elle. Elle ne ressent plus l'espoir qu'il puisse changer, elle ne ressent plus la nostalgie des temps passés, elle ne pense plus au besoin de l'aider.

Il n'y a plus qu'une chose, qui s'impose. Une pensée froide, logique, qui tourne en boucle, entre ses cœurs qui se sont brisés une fois de trop.

Elle doit mettre fin à cette folie.

OoOooOooOoo

Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut. Il n'a même pas l'air de savoir qui il est. Elle le remarque, elle le note. Elle sent qu'il y a, quelque part, quelque chose en elle qui se tord à cette pensée. C'est étrange, parce que cette petite chose, elle ne la sent quasiment plus. Elle est terrible, cette petite chose, elle se tord d'angoisse, d'inquiétude, parce qu'elle remarque qu'une fois de plus, ce n'est pas normal, et que ça fait des siècles qu'elle avait remarqué que cette version du Maître n'allait pas bien.

Mais tout le reste de son être garde la tête froide. Tout le reste de son être se révolte quand il la force à s'agenouiller, quand il la force à répéter, encore, encore, et encore, le nom abject qu'il s'est choisi. Il a l'air sur le point de sangloter, quand elle obtempère. La petite chose qui se tord voudrait saisir son visage entre deux mains apaisantes, voudrait chercher à comprendre ce qui l'avait tant blessé, tant bouleversé. Tout le reste ne pense qu'au trois nouveaux morts qu'il vient de faire, juste devant elle, à l'humiliation qu'il vient de lui faire subir, à la trahison qu'il lui frotte et étale au visage.

Il se laisse, à son tour, tomber à genoux face à elle. Il est perdu, comme toujours. Un gosse, comme toujours. Elle voudrait le gifler, lui dire de grandir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, ne sait pas qui il est. Son plan est ridicule, son plan est stupide, il ne fait pas même confiance à ses alliés. Elle est en rage, quand elle le comprend. Elle lui rit au nez, et il y a une horrible pulsion en elle qui voudrait lui arracher les yeux, le faire taire, définitivement. Ce plan stupide, il ne l'a mis en place que pour la blesser, elle.

Lorsque la première balle lui transperce l'épaule, la petite chose hurle à l'agonie. C'est elle qui s'empare, juste un instant, de sa bouche, pour exprimer sa désapprobation de tels moyens. Mais elle ne peut pas nier que c'est la satisfaction qui prime. La satisfaction qu'au moins, il ressentait un peu de douleur. Comme il le lui en avait infligé, à elle. Encore, et encore, et encore, et encore. Elle en a honte, de cette satisfaction. Elle voit encore la souffrance surprise dans ses yeux. Une souffrance qui y avait déjà été omniprésente juste avant. Alors qu'il commençait à évoquer leur planète d'origine. Leur chez eux.

Il a fui, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

Il n'y a que la petite chose qu'elle s'efforce d'ignorer qui constate que, cette fois, il n'a pas ri une seule fois.

OoOooOooOoo

Elle ne prend tout à fait conscience de ce qui vient de se passer qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci descend, lentement. Il grince, il tangue, il a tous les attributs qui correspondent à une machine des années quarante. Elle peut encore entendre les éclats de voix, plus haut- les supplications du Maître, les accusations des Nazis qui l'emmènent. Elle peine à respirer. L'adrénaline retombe. Elle se permet de réfléchir.

La discussion, elle l'avait menée dans un état second. Focalisée sur son objectif -obtenir le plus de réponses possibles, trouver de quoi le piéger, et s'en débarrasser pour quelques temps-, et elle avait impitoyablement tordu le cou à la petite chose qui avait absorbée la douleur, le traumatisme, les confessions cassées du Maître. Il n'y avait que la petite chose qui susurrait et chuchotait que ce n'était, somme toute, peut-être pas des mensonges. Elle ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Mais, maintenant, dans l'ascenseur, elle pense. Elle revient sur ce qu'elle a entendu. Sur Gallifrey. Gallifrey, qui ne devait plus jamais tomber, et qui, pourtant, si on en croyait le Maître, était de nouveau détruite. Elle refuse d'y croire, bien sûr. Mais comment expliquer autrement ? Expliquer autrement le changement qu'il y a eu chez l'autre Seigneur du Temps ? Elle refuse d'y croire. Elle s'efforce de repousser l'information, de l'ignorer. Elle doit rester focalisée sur ce qui est vraiment important- stopper toute cette folie.

Mais, dans l'ascenseur, elle pense aussi à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle l'a enregistré, elle a préparé ce qui exposerait son vrai visage à ses alliés impromptus. Elle estime que cela, c'est de bonne guerre. Elle l'a dénoncé comme un traître auprès de ses nouveaux petits camarades. C'est la seule chose à faire, bien sûr. Il est suffisamment dangereux pour ne pas avoir besoin en plus d'une troupe de soldats allemands obéissant soigneusement à ses ordres. Mais elle a également arraché sa seule protection face à eux. Une fois encore, elle a exposé son vrai visage- de façon tout à fait littérale, cette fois. Elle l'a livré aux Nazis, et elle sait parfaitement ce que cela signifie pour lui. Elle veut se dire que ce n'est que justice. Son besoin de vengeance lui hurle de se conforter là-dedans. Sa rage, la blessure de la trahison sont toutes dirigées en ce sens. Mais elle pense aux chiffres qu'elle avait vu tatoués sur son bras, des années plus tôt. Elle pense à l'amertume des mots qu'il lui avait adressé, quand elle en avait fait la mention, _un cadeau d'une vieille amie._

Elle pense à tout ce qu'elle a vu sur les camps, tout ce qu'elle a appris sur les soldats allemands. Elle pense à l'épuisement sur son visage, sa tristesse, qui avait toujours semblés tellement plus marqués avant sa première rencontre officielle avec O. Elle repense à Gallifrey, à ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Et elle pense, avec angoisse, anxiété, et horreur, qu'elle venait probablement d'accomplir, au nom de sa vengeance et de sa colère, la chose la plus cruelle qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Et ça la rend malade, ça lui donne envie de vomir.

Elle avait jeté Koschei au beau milieu de l'Enfer sur Terre, alors qu'il était déjà broyé par un évènement qui les dépassaient tout deux.

L'ascenseur arrive en bas de la Tour Eiffel. Elle reste immobile, juste deux secondes. Elle voit, déjà, devant elle, le fourgon qui attend pour emmener le Maître. L'emmener, sans doute, vers la gare la plus proche.

Elle pense, un instant, à l'arrêter. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. La petite chose gémit, gronde, se tord, et elle se détourne, reprend sa route. Sauver le Maître, c'est condamner le reste. Elle sait, aussi douloureux que la constatation soit, qu'elle ne peut plus se permettre de faire ce choix.

OoOooOooOoo

Elle tient, fermement, son sonique dans la main. Brandi, bien en vue de tous, alors que l'enregistrement se joue. Devant tout le monde. Ses compagnons, qui la fixe tous- admiration, soulagement, ébahissement. Les créatures de lumière, immobile, sans la moindre expression qui lui permettrait de savoir ce qu'elles en pensent. Et lui. Enfin fidèle à celui qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois. Vraiment épuisé, vraiment mélancolique, dans son manteau violet et son costume bleu électrique. Elle sait qu'il y a un tatouage sur son bras, elle se souvient de la série de chiffre, par cœur. C'est son tour, maintenant, de la contempler avec toute la trahison du monde dans les yeux.

Elle ne parvient pas à en être satisfaite. Le désir de vengeance s'est éteint. Elle voit, de nouveau, comme toujours, son ami d'enfance. Elle voit les larmes d'Harold Saxon, les sourires de Missy. Elle revoit les messages de O. O, qui avait toujours été là, tout le temps, quand elle se sentait mal. Peut-être pour la manipuler- mais, qu'importait. Il avait été là, pendant des années, toujours rassurant, quelle que soit l'heure du jour, de la nuit. Avec ses images ridicules, ses encouragements, ses plaisanteries, ses flirts innocents. Elle pense à cet homme qui l'avait conduit dans un entrepôt, qui l'avait aidé, _je ne sais pas pourquoi, _à cet homme qui semblait l'attendre sur des bancs, sans jamais tenter quoi que ce soit, et qui, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait pu la tuer tellement de fois, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien voir venir. Elle se souvient de Gallifrey, elle se souvient des promesses sous les étoiles, elle se souvient des promesses qu'ils se murmuraient tout bas, _sans espoir, sans témoin, sans récompense._

Elle revoit, elle se souvient de tout. Mais elle ne cède pas, cette fois. Elle ne peut pas. Elle n'a plus le droit.

Elle voit qu'il est terrifié. Ce Maître qui a traversé le vingtième siècle, seul, juste pour revenir ici. Ce Maître qu'elle condamne de nouveau à la solitude, sans même vraiment chercher à lui parler. Il tremble, il sanglote presque, quand les êtres de lumière fondent sur lui. Quand il disparait, avec eux. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'il disparait. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le laisse faire.  
Elle essaye d'espérer qu'il ne reviendra pas, cette fois-ci.

Elle n'y arrive pas. Déjà, elle baisse son bras, celui qui tient le tournevis sonique. Déjà, elle se demande si, peut-être, il lui serait possible de revenir elle-même dans cette autre dimension. Il y a toujours le froid de cette trahison de trop, dans son cœur. Il est, enfin, moins grand que cette petite chose qui n'a cessé de regonfler et de reprendre sa place.

OoOooOooOoo

L'hologramme pleure devant elle. Des siècles qu'elle le connaît, et c'est la première fois que cette version de lui laisse enfin glisser les larmes. Son regard est vidé. Il n'y a plus rien de l'enfant, en lui. Il n'y a plus qu'un adulte brisé. Elle a l'impression de se revoir elle-même, lorsqu'elle était encore persuadée d'avoir détruit Gallifrey.

Maintenant, c'est lui qui est à sa place. Et elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle ne sait pas _pourquoi_. Elle voudrait se jeter sur lui, elle voudrait l'égorger pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle revoit Arcadia détruite, elle revoit les ruines, elle revoit la destruction, le chaos dont il s'est rendu responsable. Mais elle se glace, aussi. Parce que ce secret qu'il évoque, elle voit que c'est ça, qui est la vraie cause. La vraie cause du carnage. Elle voit que c'est ça qui a fait passer les besoins de dominations du Maître en soif d'annihilation. Mais elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait pas ce que sait. Elle sent, ressent, ce point de sa mémoire qui se dérobe, qui se cache, qu'elle ne parvient pas, qu'elle ne veut pas saisir. Elle palpe l'horreur qui se cache derrière. Et elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait pensé appuyer sur le Moment, avait cru bien faire. Comme lui avait dû le croire, avec sa morale biaisée, après ce qu'il avait appris.

Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir, parce que, comme elle, il éprouve des remords, des regrets. Il est torturé par l'acte. Elle le voit, sur son visage. Elle revoit les larmes de Missy, dans le coffre, dans le Tardis, _je me souviens de toutes ces personnes que j'ai tuées, je ne savais même pas que je connaissais leurs noms, _et elle les devine dans le regard de ce Maître-là.

Et, quand il se penche, juste un peu, en avant, elle voit en lui, au travers du vide, du traumatisme, de la tristesse, la tendresse. Un simple éclat, un tout petit éclat, qui pourtant, adoucit tout à fait ses traits. Sa voix se fait plus douce, plus calme, et elle sent l'affection, cette espèce d'affection brisée, qu'il avait pour elle, qu'elle avait pour lui, et qui, encore, toujours, malgré tout, reste là. Bien présente. Bien plus forte que la haine, la rage, la destruction.

Ça ne dure qu'un temps. Déjà, ses traits se durcissent. Il se redresse, il crache ses derniers mots. Il ne rit pas, il ne danse pas, mais il s'en va. Il la laisse, une fois de plus, seule. Seule au milieu du Tardis. L'hologramme disparaît.

Elle se rue sur l'objet, elle le jette au loin. Parce que tout bouillonne, tout tremble en elle, entre ses deux cœurs, dans sa tête, dans son être. Tout vole en éclat, tout s'effondre- et lui se permet de partir, encore.

Elle voudrait fondre en larme. Elle voudrait hurler. Elle ne le fait pas. Elle demeure silencieuse.

Il n'y a plus qu'une pensée qui semble tourner, encore, et encore, et encore. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert, plus tôt, la porte du Tardis, tout avait été détruit.

Tout.

Sauf une minuscule étendue d'herbe rouge, au pied du Mont Perdition.


End file.
